Die Erlösung der Schlange
by BlackRoseLily
Summary: Harry soll dem Schrecken ein Ende bereiten. Doch er bekommt Hilfe. Complete...gibt aber ne Fortsetzung "Kämpfe haben kein Ende"


Ich hab das hier nochmal überarbeitet. Außerdem ist es jetzt kein WB mehr, ich glaube niemand hätte mitgemacht. Naja, ich hoffe es sind nicht mehr so viele Fehler darin. Und wie gesagt, das ist meine allererste FF und nicht bis auf eine Person gehört mir. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld. Danke an die Leser!  
  
Der letzte Kampf  
  
Der Fluch traf ihn und er fiel reglos zu Boden. Doch was sollte er nun tun? Nein, das konnte er nicht! Auch wenn es in dieser Hinsicht kein Verbrechen war, sondern eher eine Erlösung, konnte er es nicht.  
  
Harry stand da, vor dem gelähmten und schlafenden dunklen Lord. Dem dunkelsten den es seit langem gab. Voldemort!  
  
Er hatte ein langes Duell mit ihm hinter sich. Diesmal hatte Voldemort einen anderen Zauberstab gehabt, so kam es auch nicht zu einem Priori Incantatem. Die Erinnerung daran, wie es das letzte Mal passierte, erinnerte Harry auch wieder an den Tod Cedrics. Dieser wiederum an den Tod seines Paten Sirius Black.  
  
Harry hatte während dem letzten Schuljahr, dem 6. viel gelernt. Er lernte ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, neue Schutzschilde und vieles, vieles mehr. Dies alles hatte ihm im Duell sehr geholfen. Er ist mächtig geworden. Und Voldemort war von der neuen Macht seines jungen Gegners sichtlich überrascht. Doch soviel gelernt hat er nur zu einem Zweck: Voldemort zu töten!  
  
Nun war er an dem Punkt, an dem er das tun sollte. Doch er konnte nicht. Sein Gewissen quälte ihn. Voldemort hatte so viele Seelen auf seinem Gewissen, doch trotzdem brachte Harry es nicht fertig, den tödlichen Fluch auszusprechen.  
  
Er sank langsam auf dem Boden und viel in tiefste Gedanken. 'Was soll ich nur tun? Ich kann ihn nicht töten! Er ist ein fieses Monster und hat mir die liebsten Menschen genommen....aber ich kann es nicht! Oh Merlin....was würden die anderen jetzt denken? Ron, Hermine.....meine Eltern, Sirius...sie müssen mich für einen Feigling halten. Ich räche sie nicht....sie wären abgrundtief böse auf mich.'.  
  
Ihm kullerte eine Träne die Wange herunter. So saß er da, neben dem für einige Stunden ausgeschaltetem Voldemort.  
  
'Ich brauche Hilfe! Warum hilft mir denn niemand?' Bitte!!' Doch es würde wohl niemand kommen. Er war hier ganz alleine, ganz alleine im Ligusterweg Nummer 4, bis auf drei kalte Leichen der Dursleys, war er ganz alleine. 'Wo ist nur der Orden? Warum hat Voldemort eigendlich keine Todesser mitgebracht? Da war auf jeden Fall was faul!' , dachte Harry.  
  
Er ließ den Kopf hängen und flüsterte: "Hilfe!". Und plötzlich erschien ein Licht. Ein rotes Licht. Es schwebte über dem schlafenden dunklen Lord und aus dem Licht kam eine Person. Ein Mädchen, wohl etwa in Harrys Alter wie es aussah. Sie hatte ein langes dünnes schwarzes Kleid an. Außerdem hatte sie grüne Augen mit seltsamen roten Strichen in der Iris. Ihre etwas gewellten Haare waren hüftlang und schwarz. Sie hatte auch eine besondere, silberne Kette an. An der Kette war ein Anhänger, der sie so sonderbar machte. Es war ein silbernes Dreieck in dessen Zentrum ein Rubinroter Diamant eingefasst war. In dem Diamanten sah man einen sich bewegenden schwarzen Nebel. Auf dem Dreieck waren auch noch verschiedene Symbole oder Runen eingezeichnet, die Harry aber nicht deuten konnte.  
  
Das Mädchen schwebte neben Harry und lächelte ihn an bis er endlich aus seiner Starre erwachte. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit angesehen. Sie war einfach wunderschön, meinte er. Doch nun war es ihm peinlich.  
  
Er fasste sich wieder und fragte das immer noch lächelde Mädchen wer sie sei. "Das ist jetzt egal, du brauchtest Hilfe und ich bin da um dir zu helfen. Du musst ihn töten, nehme ich an. Nein ich nehme es nicht an, ich weiß es!" antwortete sie. "Nein. Das kann ich nicht! Ich kann keinen Menschen töten!" erwiederte er . "Meinst du denn er ist ein Mensch? Er ist doch bloß ein schlangengesichtiges Etwas mit Minderwertigkeitskomplexen und Herrscherwahn und das weißt du!" Sagte sie nun in ernstem Ton.  
  
Harry musste über diesen Satz innerlich sogar grinsen. Sie hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen und damit verdammt recht.  
  
"Ja...aber irgendwie ist er doch noch Menschlich. Ich kann das mit meinem Gewissen einfach nicht vereinbaren.", gestand er niedergeschlagen. "Ah, an deinem Gewissen liegt es also. Dann wollen wir dieses mal bearbeiten.", sagte sie schmunzelnt und ließ sich neben Harry nieder. Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Nun, dieses Ding", und sie zeigte auf Voldemort,"hat dir deine liebsten Menschen genommen. Er hat deine Eltern ermordet. Indirekt auch Sirius. Außerdem auch noch Cedric Diggory, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher , Severus Snape und viele, viele andere. Auch Ron Weaslys Oma. Und nun sag mir, warum willst du all diese Menschen nicht rächen? Glaub mir, er verdient es!"  
  
Er brauchte nun erst einige Momente, bis er dies alles verarbeitet hatte. Die Erinnerung an die Toten schmerzte ihn. 'Ron's Oma also auch...das wusste ich ja gar nicht'. "Entschuldige, woher weißt du das alles?", rutschte ihm schließlich heraus. "Oh, ich weiß alles.", antwortete sie ihm grinsent. Er ging auch nicht weiter darauf ein, es würde zu viel Zeit kosten und sie hatte sicherlich noch mehr zu sagen.  
  
"Nun..."; sagte sie schließlich. "Ich weiß es nicht...ich weiß es nicht!", brauste er auf, "Ich kann es einfach nicht!".  
  
" Aber sie doch mal, wenn du die Schlangenvisage jetzt nicht tötest, wirst du es nie tun. Du musst die Getöteten rächen, Harry! Nur du kannst es. In deiner Hand liegt die Zukunft vieler Menschen. Du weißt was sonst geschieht, wenn du es nicht tust, nehme ich an?", fragte sie nun.  
  
Als nach einigen Sekunden noch immer keine Antwort von ihm zu hören war, sprach sie schließlich weiter: " Noch mehr Menschen würden sterben, Harry. Nichts wird mehr so sein wie früher. Als erstes wird er dich um die Ecke bringen. Dann deine Freunde, Ron, Hermine und alle anderen, die du magst. Und glaub mir eines, Harry. Sie werden nach deinem Tod oder deinem Verschwinden nicht nur Trauer verspüren. Sie werden auch wütend sein. Du, der einzige, der den dunkelen Lord besiegen konntest, hast sie im Stich gelassen. Hast dich töten lassen ohne an sie zu denken oder bist feige abgehauen. Vielleicht hast du sogar Selbstmord begangen. Oder noch schlimmer, du bist noch da, aber wehrst dich vehement dagegen irgendwas zu unternehmen. Niemand würde mehr etwas mit dir zu tun haben wollen. Manche werden die Trauer wahrscheinlich ganz vergessen. Generationen in der Zukunft wird man noch deinen Namen in den Dreck ziehen. Der feige Harry Potter hat unser aller Leben zur Hölle auf Erden gemacht! Das werden sie sagen! Willst du das wirklich? Willst du ohne Freunde sein, die dann auch noch nacheinander abgemetzelt werden. Oder falls du nicht mehr leben solltest, willst du dass niemand dein Grab besucht und alle böse auf dich sind. Ich weiß das ist weithergeholt, und echte Freunde wissen, dass du es wegen deinem Gewissen nicht tun konntest aber es kann auch so kommen oder? Damit will ich jedoch nicht sagen, dass du keine echten Freunde hast, nur sagen, was sich vielleicht dann in den Tiefen ihrer Herzen abspielt. Es wird Zorn da sein. Ob sie ihn zeigen oder nicht. Ob sie ihn bemerken oder nicht. Doch da ist noch mehr, willst du dass Sirius, deine Eltern und andere selbst im Jenseits schlecht von dir denken. Sie sind schon durch des Lords Hand umgekommen...sollen es denn wirklich noch mehr werden? Glaub mir, deine Eltern und Sirius würden sich im Grabe, wenn letzterer denn eines hätte, umdrehen, wenn sie wüssten, dass du es nicht fertig bringst Voldi zu töten und sie somit nicht rächen würdest und nicht für eine glücklichere Zukunft sorgst. Ich weiß und alle anderen die dich kenen wissen, es spricht gegen deine Natur, irgendwen oder irgendwas zu töten...aber...willst du wirklich, dass das alles geschieht?".  
  
Harry war baff. Sie sagte nichts als die Wahrheit. "Du hast verdammt Recht!". sagte er nun. "Siehst du! Glaubst du nun dass du es kannst?". fragte sie. "Naja..."stammelte er. "Wen hasst du am meisten? Bei wem willst du dich nun für dein beschissenes Leben bedanken?" fragte sie mit solch einer Autorität, dass sie Harry Kraft gab. Kraft zum weitermachen.  
  
‚Wie schafft sie das bloß? Mit diesen weinigen Worten, mir solche Kraft zugeben?'. Er wusste selbst nicht was in ihn gefahren war, dieser plötzliche, tiefe Hass. Er war sich plötzlich sicherer denn je im Leben etwas tun zu wollen, zu müssen.  
  
Er stand auf, sah das Mädchen an und schaute dann nur böse zu dem immer noch schlafenden Voldemort. "Na also, glaub an dich! Sammele all deine Wut! Du kannst es und du willst- ". In diesem Momnet rührte sich Voldemort. Harry umklammerte seinen Zauberstab.  
  
"Du musst es!", sagte sich noch mit drohendem Unterton, während sie auf das rote Licht zuschwebte. Harry nickte nur und richtet seinen Blick auf Voldemort. Das Mädchen drehte sich aber nocheinmal um und lächelte.  
  
"Wehe ich komme zurück und das Schlangengesicht wandelt immer noch hier rum....". Harry sah nocheinmal zu ihr und lächelte ebenfalls.  
  
"Bye", sagte sie noch bevor sie verschwand. "Danke...und...bye.", sagte Harry ebenfalls, obwohl sie schon weg war.Komischerweise, war er sich aber sicher, sie würde ihn noch hören. Voldemort hatte sich gerade schwerfällig aufgerappelt, um zu schauen mit wem sein Feind da sprach. Jedoch war da niemand mehr. Er blickte zurück zu dem mehr als entschlossenem Harry und erschrak. Seine Augen funkelten böse, ihn umgab eine mächtige Aura, die deutlich zu spüren war und er sah entschlossen aus, wütend und überaus entschlossen. Das hätte er nie gedacht, dass ein im Grunde guter Mensch so böse aussehen konnte. Ihm, dem dunkelstem aller Lords lieft nun ein Schauer über den Rücken. Würde er ihn wirklich töten, dachte er bei sich. 'Nein, nie im Leben, das ist doch Potter!', versuchte er sich selbst Mut zu machen.  
  
'Shit, mein Zauberstab ist weg', fluchte Voldemort in Gedanken. Als ob Harry Gedanken lesen könnte winkte er ihm mit seinem Zauberstab zu und zerbrach ihn schließlich mit nur einer Hand.  
  
Doch Voldemort konnte auch ohne Zauberstab. Er richtete seine Hand richtung Harry und schrie:"CRUCIO!", doch diesen Fluch blockte Harry mit der linken Hand einfach ab, so dass er ohne Schaden anzurichten an die Wand prallte. Auch Harry beherrschte Stablose Magie.  
  
Nun war Harry am Zug. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen Erzfeind.  
  
"Jetzt gibt's Rache!" , sagte er kalt und leise. Snape hätte er nun wirklich Konkurenz gemacht. Jetzt schrie er:" Danke für mein beschissenes Leben du Schlange! AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Ein grüner Blitz raste genau auf Voldemort zu. Er schrie und viel mit starren Augen zu Boden, nachdem ihn der Blitz mitten in den Bustkorb traf.  
  
Harry atmente auf. Er hatte es hinter sich. Plötzlich musste er lachen. Er lachte schallend, man musste es in ganz Little Whinging hören.  
  
AufdenKnopfdortuntendeut 


End file.
